Over a period of time, the number of services provided by service providers in a network has increased. The service providers allow a user to choose preferences to customize behavior of various applications, for example messaging application, according to the user needs. However, the number of preferences available to the user is huge and the user needs to manage the preferences for each application which is difficult for the user to handle.
Currently existing techniques provides the user an option to create user preference profiles for managing settings of various applications. The user preference profiles are stored at a shared location thereby reducing the complexity of settings maintenance. However, the user preference profiles are created per application. In cases where the user accesses a similar application from a different device then the user needs to make modifications to the existing user preference profile. Further, when the user makes modifications to the user preference profile previous settings are lost. The complexity that the user has to face worsens in cases where the user uses multiple devices.
In light of the foregoing discussion there remains a need for an efficient technique for managing user preference profiles in a network.